


失眠症

by Saeki_kuro



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, 食物语 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeki_kuro/pseuds/Saeki_kuro
Relationships: 空桑少主♀x屠苏酒
Kudos: 5





	失眠症

屠苏酒听得脑子发热，仰头去吻女孩儿柔软的嘴唇，却被女孩儿按住后脑，没法后撤。她伸了舌头！屠苏酒控制不住地吻上女孩儿肆无忌惮舔上嘴唇的软舌，昏昏沉沉间只觉得天都快塌了。  
一定是因为熬夜脑子不清醒，一定是……屠苏酒给自己找着借口，伸手揽上女孩儿背脊。  
屠苏酒嘴唇上就有淡淡的酒香，探进温热口腔，那酒味骤然就浓烈起来。伊常冬也亲得头脑发昏，只觉得屠苏酒舌头又软又香，有中药的清香又有酒的浓烈。这男人，有一根灵活的手指，舌头却笨拙得很，伊常冬偏偏也只是有嘴上功夫，实践起来还有些生涩，两个人接吻仿佛打架。可就这打架似的长吻，要勾起意中人的情愫也够了。  
亲着亲着，伊常冬从人身上下来，不知不觉把轮椅推到了床边。她捏了个浮空诀，半抱半搂把因为浮空诀而仿佛纸片一样轻的男人按到床上。  
屠苏酒只觉得自己没出息，却忍不住继续搂过人要亲，一边皱着眉头，却又一边因为情欲湿润了眼眶，连鼻腔间的低低哼声都有了湿意。  
伊常冬伸手去解那衣服。  
“别……”屠苏酒还带着喘息的声音根本没有任何力道，虽然这么说着，但他搂着女孩儿的手却没有放开，四下里植物只是暧昧的互相摩擦，却无一上前阻止。年轻人流行语里怎么说的来着？傲娇的话得反着来听。  
环佩作响，衣料窸窣，复杂的衣服脱起来动静颇大，但这难不倒空桑少主伊常冬。她三下五除二脱掉身下男人繁复的上衣，一边仍然与半靠床头的男人相吻一边伸手探进纯白裹裤，伸手握住滚烫物件。  
纵使没皮没脸，空桑少主此刻也面红耳赤起来。她瞪圆了眼睛结束长吻，抬起头与屠苏酒对视。  
“……你，你说要等我成年，是因为尺寸问题担心我身子吗？”她咽一口唾沫，纤细指尖绕着龟头打转后指腹摁住湿漉漉小孔轻揉，“……原来男孩子是这个形状……”  
屠苏酒抵着靠枕直喘气，白皙胸膛起伏得厉害，皮肤里都透着暧昧的粉。他抬手捂住水雾朦胧的眼睛，几乎咬牙切齿：“你都……不害臊吗……”  
“哪里，哪里，羞死我了……羞归羞嘛，想摸你还是想摸。一码归一码。”女孩儿虽然同样面红耳赤，但终归还是没皮没脸的，伸手去拿开屠苏酒捂住眼睛的手，吻过男人额头、睫毛、鼻尖，她把自己的脸贴他手心，“是不是也很烫？”  
“唔……”屠苏酒只眯着泛着湿意的眼睛看她，咬着嘴唇压抑急促的呼吸，他轻轻动了动腰，让那玩意儿在女孩儿手心蹭了蹭。  
“再、再摸摸……”仿佛总算做好了心理建设，屠苏酒终于忍不住对女孩儿这样说。  
伊常冬紧紧盯着男人的面容，那眼神仿佛要把这男人吞吃入腹，手指握着粗长性器生疏地撸动着，把屠苏酒摸得低喘连连。  
“好师父，你还是教教我怎么摸，怎么摸你会舒服？”伊常冬得寸进尺，屠苏酒又羞又恼。  
他的声音嘶哑又断断续续，一双通红的眼睛瞪着伊常冬：“平日里、你不叫师父，偏偏这个时候……唔嗯……这个时候叫……”与那蓝色眼睛对视半晌，败下阵来。  
屠苏酒抬起小臂遮住脸，声音细若游丝。  
“从、从上往下……可以稍微用力一点……唔……”他倒抽一口气，嘴角溢出的呻吟近乎带了哭腔，“嗯……下面，睾、睾丸也可以、揉一揉……”  
他断断续续说着，其间夹杂着令人血脉贲张的呻吟。这个时候的伊常冬就是个勤学好问的好学生，比上什么课都要认真，“这里舒服吗？”、“这样呢？”，这些问题差点要了屠苏酒的老命。攥着被单的手紧了又紧，屠苏酒一时间分不清自己到底是难受还是舒服，只能顺从本能挺着腰迎合女孩儿手上的动作。  
“再快点儿……”他只觉得自己快要发疯，眼泪不受控制地渗出眼角，濡湿了挡着眼睛的手臂，生活一向清简的他哪里想到自己在这个女孩儿手下会成如此淫乱模样？  
女孩儿这时候倒是听话，揉着下头那玩意儿的手又撸又揉，操得床上的男人低叹间夹杂着湿润鼻音。  
空气中氛围黏稠，暧昧情色。屠苏酒终于情难自禁搂过女孩儿送了长吻，悲鸣似的一声低哼，尽数射在女孩儿手里。几股浓精弄得女孩儿满手粘稠，她倒也不介意，抽纸揩去，顺手熄了夜灯。屠苏酒在夜色里搂过女孩儿，把鼻尖在她脖颈处轻蹭摩挲，是纵情后的缱绻缠绵。


End file.
